Invisable Angels
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Harry is sent back in time and has another chance to do things right, but what happens when everything is going wrong again, changing in no way at all. Was he sent back in time or a different dimension? A preview of books to come


"Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
THe past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so_..."_

I closed my eyes and continued to sing. My voice never wavering, no matter how much I wanted to cry._  
_

* * *

_"Mr. Potter." I frowned and slowly opened my eyes looking at the darkened sky. I looked at the stars, wishing I could fly, be anywhere else then here, with another person. Wishing I had a broomstick. I sat up and looked at the voice that had just spoken to me. It was Severus Snape, the potions master. He was wearing an unreadable expression like always and that made me frown more. Wasn't he going to give me some snide remark or something? "You have caused quite an uproar at the castle." he said softly and I looked away from him, out to the lake. There wasn't really anything that I could really do. I didn't want to stay in the infirmary. I didn't want twenty-four hour watch. I don't want to speak or listen to what anyone had to say, nor did I have anything to say to them._

_"I have nothing to say to you." I whispered. My shoulder black hair blew away from my back in the wind. I closed my eyes once again and let the wind sock up what I was feeling._

_"I matters not what you have to say, Mr. Potter. It matters if you are willing to listen."_

_"My name is Harry. I am not James, even if you think I am just like him." I whispered again, the wind picking up slightly, my brow frowned._

_"I know you are not and I know that I have made a big mistake. I know that it is my fault that Black is dead." He said softly and I frowned, looking up at him. I knew what he would see there. Cold, distant eyes of a person that has gone through to much in one short life time. " I didn't believe you and therefore he is dead. I thought me being the right hand man of the Dark Lord, I knew everything. I believed that he would have told me if there was a raid on Black. I am so sorry." He whispered desperate that I would understand. Only I did, but that doesn't mean I will ever forgive him. I stood up sharply and walked away._

* * *

**'How does it feel to be alone in the world Harry?**' a sinister voice sounded in my head. I fell to my knees and flinched when they made contact with the stone cold ground. I clutched my head as laughter filled my head. It was painful to listen to. My back arched, my body felt like I was submerged in the lake, trying to will the voice away, trying to move away from the voice, but it wasn't leaving. **'How does it feel to have everything taken from you until you have nothing left?'** the voice crackled and images of my friends hatred, Hedwig dead at my feet, Sirius falling through the veil, Remus, dead and his wrist cut open. Blood everywhere. Blood blood blood everywhere. Everywhere there was blood. Everywhere I looked, turned, blood. Blood everywhere. Sickening laughter, cruel and unrelenting laughter. Pain in my heart, body, soul and mind. I couldn't escape it. It was everywhere.

I was left gasping for breath, sweat plastered to my body making my clothing and hair stick to my skin. I truly had no one left. Remus had committed suicide because his lover was dead, my 'friends' hated me for 'dragging' them into the mess everyone calls my life. I was alone and what hurt me most was that I always knew that I would be alone in the end. I had always known and feared the day that I would be alone again. I hated to feel alone and I had felt it for 10 years. It was only when I came to Hogwarts, I begun to believe that I wasn't alone anymore.

It changed in my fourth year when Ron turned on me and thought that I had put my name in that cup, Hermione taking his side. After my fifth year they hated me because they almost died when they willingly came along at the Department of Ministries. In my sixth year I had befriended Draco Malfoy, turns out, he would have been a real friend this whole time, but he was gone now as well. Slowly everyone I knew and those that I didn't started to fade away and become forgotten people. In my seventh year Voldemort had won and had taken over both the Muggle and Magical worlds. There was only Dark Creatures left in the world now, me being one of them.

I left Voldemort alone if he did the same for me. I haven't seen him for about twenty years and I was grateful for that. The vampires had died off because there was no more blood to be drank. I know this isn't what he wanted, he thought that people would just except him now that he ruled the world, but everyone hated him now more then ever. He didn't even have his Death Eaters on his side anymore. They were all dead like the rest of them.

"Harry." A voice said. I stiffened and turned around.

"Draco?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Who else would it be you fucking Gryffindor?" He said holding out his arms with tears in his eyes. It was sunset and he was glowing in the light. He had angel wings and it made him that more beautiful. I ran over to him and hugged him. He brought us slowly to the ground. Both my hands were fisted in the front of his shirt as he held me. We both cried for what had become of us and everything else. The world was at en end. Voldemort had died and I was the only one left on Earth.

"Harry. Oh Harry I love you so much." He whispered as I sobbed into him. My heart tore at that statement. I would have given anything to hear those words from his mouth when he was alive. I love him so much. He was my soul mate. I love him so much. It hurt so bad to live each day without him, but I had made him a promise and I had fulfilled it. My throat was closing with the emotions that I was feeling.

"I love- D-Draco. Draco?!" I yelled tears still falling. He was looking at me lovingly, a small smile on his face. I was fading. I straightened my back and leaned to kiss him, but I was gone.

* * *

He had leaned to kiss me. I was overjoyed. I was crying sorrow filled and joyful tears at him being able to see me. I was so happy I was allowed to see him one last time before he left. He had leaned to kiss me, but right when our lips were going to touch, he disappeared. Lost, but not for long. I could feel the effects of time being reversed. Could feel the earth gaining back life, joy, love.

I could feel myself disappearing.

* * *

"Draco!" I screamed and shot out of bed. I reached out a hand, trying to hold onto him, but he wasn't there.

"Harry, quit your yelling we are trying to sleep." Ron said not registering what I had said. I stiffened and looked over at the fourposter bed side next to me. I gave a startled gasp and looked around me. I was my Hogwarts four year room. Tears came to my eyes, but I willed them away. I jumped up, in only my pajamas, grabbed my glasses and made sure I had my wand and ran from my room, not even caring that I left the door open. I ran to the common room and out the portrait hole. Every hall I went down was dark, but I knew my way. I had spent twenty years here in the dark and knew my way around even if I was blinded. I ran down the pitch black hallways not even caring that I was out of breath or my body was screaming at me to stop.

"Severus!" I yelled and banged on his privet room doors. Only the people in his house knew where it was, but when you worked with the man up until he was murdered, you came here quite a few times. "Severus Snape please! Please open the door!" I screamed. My voice echoing off the walls. But, just like everything else, you learned not to give a damn. I slumped against the door after ten minutes of pounding. Tears sprang to my eyes. He wasn't here. Was he getting punished by the Dark Lord?

"Potter." I heard someone sneer behind me. I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Severus!" I yelled and, much like Draco, I sobbed. Even if it was a sneer, hate, coming from him instead of the fatherly and son relationship we had created over the years, he was still here. I haven't heard his voice for seven years.

"What the hell are you doing?! I demand you get off me at once!" he yelled and tried to pull me off. I was pushed to the ground, but I didn't care.

"Severus, oh Severus..." I cried and looked up at him. He stepped back in surprise. I knew what he saw there. He saw agony and loneliness, lost, betrayal, love, heartbreaking sorrow. The eyes of a full grown man that had lost everything he had ever held dear, to everything he had ever known. The eyes of a man that couldn't believe his eyes, had found what he had been longing to for all of his life. The eyes of a 45 year old that had eventually been the last person to survive on earth. That had absolutely nothing to lose and nothing to gain. Dead eyes that haunted whoever looked at them.

"Potter?" he asked slowly afraid if the answer was yes and more afraid if the answer was no.

"Yes. Yes, Yes its Potter." I said. It was slightly difficult to talk. I had always been able to know if Voldemort was in my head planting images. I had always known when one of my loved ones died even if I was on the other side of the world. I could tell Voldemort's every move. Knew him better then himself. I knew when I was dreaming, when I hadn't slept for weeks and my brain was messing with me. I knew it all. I had felt the power coming from Draco right before I disappeared. It was power that flowed over the whole earth. It was power, that turned back time. It was power that, even if every creature in the world was a wizard and they were showing their magical core at the same time, would never had rivaled it. It was nothing that could ever be described. I knew that this was real. It took me a moment to compose myself, but I did. Only silent tears fell from my eyes now.

"Lets get you to the Head-"

"No. No don't ever suggest that again." I said and shook my head. There was a figure at the end of the hall, tears flowing down his moonlit face.

"HARRY!"

"Draco..." I breathed. We both started to sprint toward each other. He stopped just long enough to get his footing before I slammed into him halfway. He swung me around and kissed me so soft that I didn't believe that it was happening. He knows. HE KNOWS! Fresh sobs came out of my mouth as I kissed him back. He stopped spinning and we sank to the floor, my fists grabbing onto the front of his shirt tightly, his arms wrapping around me just as tightly and my head resting on his chest. The same position that we were before time reset itself.

We sat there for what felt like hours just holding each other and crying, kissing softly and crying again. Draco pulled me to my feet and took my face softly in his hands and kissed me long and soft. I closed my eyes and he took my hand. He knew that Severus would be the first adult I would go to. I trusted him with my life and he was the first person that I went to because I had worked with him for so long, plus I didn't know the password to the Slytherin House, nor do we want the whole school and world to know what we know. We were in the privet wing of Severus Snape, no one would bother us or hear us here. It was warded heavily. Draco pulled away from me, only to take my hand, and open the doors to Severus's rooms. He was sitting on his couch by the fire, he wasn't wearing his Death Eater robes, that was good. He was looking at us with suspicion.

"Severus-" I said and looked away. He wasn't my Severus. He was Severus Snape that hated Harry Potter's guts.

"Explain yourselves." He growled and I looked away. It was hard taking to this Severus, but I sucked it up and told him everything that I knew.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I have yet to decide if I am going to continue it.


End file.
